rosrpfandomcom-20200213-history
A Girl and her Clone
Participants Hozuki Kasumi Uchiha Aiden Roleplay LightFang: -It was early morning a Aiden was just finishing up his daily training routine when he checked the time. About 8:30 in the morning and no missions had came in for team 4 that day. Sighing heavily Aiden would head to the back patio of his home within the uchiha compound and plop down in a chair as he relaxed wating the pond in his back yard ripple in the soft wind. After a moment Aiden would jump up and say to himself, "Welp if there are no missions then i will make up something!" Aiden would raise his hand to his mouth and bite his thumb before slaping his hand to the ground. With a puff of smoke a crow would appear on the ground before him. Aiden would then take out two scrolls and tie them to the feet of this crow. "Go find Amaya and Kasumi, and give them these messages." He would say as the crow took flight circling the village to find the two he mentioned. Should they accept these scrolls they would give them instructions to meet up at the training field. After the crow took flight Aiden would make his own way to training feild one. He moved quickly making sure he would be the first one there.- Sublucia: Finishing up some breakfast Kasumi and walked about in her house waiting for something exciting to happen. "I'm so bored..." she groaned as she sulked her shoulders forward. Knowing that the chunin exams were abroad Kasumi felt like she was the weakest link, she wanted to prove her worth and show she wasn't a nuisance to the group, so hopefully today was the day to prove otherwise. "I should probably train..." she sighed to herself and looked out her window, noticing that a crow was making its way towards her. Opening the window Kasumi recieved the letter "Training field?.. I guess i got nothing better to do" she chuckled and left her home in her regular attire, running as fast as she could to meet up with her team. Soon she arrived to the training fields, Kasumi ran her hands threw her short red hair and waited for her team mates to arrive. LightFang: -Aiden would be hiding within a tree in the training field as he saw his team mate aproach. The red head to be precise. He was a bit suprised to see her, he hadn't had much time to train with her in the past. Taking a quick check of his surroundings he would not see Amaya within his range of vision, "Guess its just us two training.." He said to himself with a sigh, "Oh well, should be fun anyway. Aiden would quickly jump down from the tree behind Kasumi making sure he wasn't seen. He would quickly take a kunai and place it to her neck just under her jugular vein. His sharingan would be now active as he watched her for minute changes. He would softly then say as his kunai was placed to her neck, "You got pretty hair, but not very good reflexes." He would say this with a smirk if she had not noticed him placing the kunai to her neck.- Sublucia: Waiting around she felt as if she was being watched, sighing as she was about to leave until she felt someone behind her. Looking down from the corner of her eye she looked at someones feet. Thinking to herself she thought by the looks of things he's a small male.. Must me Aiden, well isn't he something else. Smirking she knew he was an uchiha so those eyes of his would be tricky... he'd probably be really fast she thought to herself quickly. "Glad you like my hair, but you dont know me much do you hot stuff?" she smirked feeling a kunai to her neck. Relaxing she closed her eyes gently, as she stood there, she silently said "liquefy jutsu..." having the words roll off her tongue in hush tones. Smirking she opened her eyes as she soon started to turn to liquid... soon from her hair, to skin, to muscles and bones she turned into liquid and liquefied onto the ground. Slithering away quickly and reforming her self. She was now facing Aiden from about 5 metres away. "Hey there, I haven't formally introduced myself... Im Kasumi Hozuki" she smiled and bowed respectfully and looked back up at him grabbing kunai into her right hand ready just incase he was going to attack. LightFang: -Aiden would simply smirk as he saw her reform infront of him. "Hehe, I have researched you and your clan in fact. I make it a point to know the abilities of my team mates. Just was testing to see if you knew your own abilities." He would spin the kunai by the loop on his index finger before stashing it back in his kunai pouch. "So, hot stuff huh? Really think so?" He would say with a wink while still holding the grin. His eyes would fade away to a dark black as they normally were. "By the way, Im Aiden, Aiden Uchiha, though im sure you guessed that. Good to finally meet you officially Kasumi." Aiden would reach behind him into the tool pouch grabbing out a scroll marked with the kanji for water and trimmed in blue color. "I took this from old man Gato to help me think of ways to beat water with my fire. I think it will help you out more though." Aiden would toss the scroll the five meters to Kasumi. "I recomend you check out the water clone jutsu, seems like my crow clones but more powerfull in some situations." After saying this Aiden would form a plus sign with his first two fingers of each hand making the clone seal. Once doing this it would seem as if ten or twenty crows flew out from under his jacket before combining into a dark figure that slowly took shape to resemble Aiden himself. This clone would form to perfectly copy Aiden standing 2 meters in front of him. Aiden himself would step up beside his clon and lean on its shoulder saying to Kasumi, "Striking likeness aint it? Even has my eyes" Aiden would look at his clone who would on que blink its eyes into a sharingan. "Cool huh? Now you try."- Sublucia: "Oh wonderful, you stalked my ninja profile. I think you may have a crush on me" she chuckled as she walked him. "Ehh your alright i guess" she joked around as she began to spin her kunai around her right hands index finger. Looking him up and down she made sure never to full make eye contact with him, "I know who you are, I've seen you around.. I guess I've done my research as well" she smiled and raised an eyebrow as he took out then tosed a scroll towards her. Grabbing it she read the Kanji writing that wrote 'water'. "Wow thanks" she opened in gently and looked at the symbols and writing. As she looked it over carefully memorizing the hand seals and important information, looking up at him she eyes slightly widened as 10 to 20 crows slowly turned into him. Coughing out she blushed... seeing as she sightly blushed at only one of them, now there was 2 of him, "Y-yeah very likely" she stuttered and snapped out of it. "MY TURN" she yelled out and clapped her hands together concentrating her chakra to be a balanced flow. Simply kasumi made a tiger seal and said "Water clone jutsu" as she said this a water clone began to form beside her. Slowly turning into a deformed looking Kasumi, sighing she looked at it baffled. "yeah... umm.. that looks like me right??" she scratched the back of her head chuckling. "I may need a bit more practice" she said sarcastically. LightFang: -Aiden would hang his head slightly sighing as he saw her clone. He could easily tell the clone and her apart without even activating his sharingan. This seemed pathetic to him. Suddonly the clone he was leaning on of him would burst into a flock of crows that had formed it fluttering arround Aiden. Using this as a means of cover he would quickly form the seals Tiger then Monkey as his hand began to be covered by flames. The birds would have vanised back under his jacket as he raised his right hand in the shap of a finger gun. He would aim his index finger at the obvious clone and mutter, "Bang!" as he dropped his thumb and sent out the flare bullet out toward the clone in rapid sense. If his attack connected it would easily dispell the clone, however the flames would be extinguished quickly by the falling water left over from the clone. Aiden would look back to Kasumi and say this time in a more stern voice, "Once more."- Sublucia: Growing an anime sweat drop on her head from his reaction, it was extremely embarassing that he had to see how pitaful that was. Kasumi watched as one of his clones bursted into a flock of crows flutter around him, then seeing his hand burst into flames and shape his fingers into a gun he muttered 'bang' and within minutes a fire bullet dispelled her pitaful clone. Sighing she was determined to learn this jutsu and put her hands together and made a tiger hand seal whispering "Water clone jutsu" slowly a water clone formed from the left over water. Concentrating hard she balanced her chakra better then before, finishing the jutsu, a water clone was formed ressembling Kasumi wonderfully. "Wow look how hot I am" she giggled looking at her clone. LightFang: -Aiden would lower one eyebrow and think to himself, 'Not bad she picked it up quicker than I thought she would.' He would bring his hands up to a tiger seal himself. However his hand seal was to concentrate chakra into his pupils and transform his eyes into the sharingan. His two tomoe form would peirce dee looking over her and the clone. He could now clearly see the flow of chakra within her and the clone. It was obvious to him the difference she and her clone had. The clone had much less chakra infusion than her. Something that someone with eyes like him would easily pick up, but not many others would have that ability. Still he would open his mouth to point it out, "You and your clone are not balanced. A skilled sensor or one with eyes like mine can easily see that you clone has far less chakra than you do. Using that they could easily ignore your clones and strike you directly." He would look up at the sky as it seemed to be getting late in the day. Aiden would then say to her, "So there you go, some homework for ya. Come find me when you master that clone technique. Oh and keep that scroll, as i said its prolly more use to you anyway. " With that Aiden would walk off in the direction of his how considering this a good day of training. Not only did she start learning a new technique but Aiden was able to get a bit of stress testing in on his sharingan.- Sublucia: Watching his movements as he eyed her clone she would wait and listen to what his ceritic was. Nodding she liked when people told her what was wrong with her jutsus, not only did it make her stronger but in a way after shes told whats wrong with her jutsus, its like food to her stomach. I pushes her hard to be the best at what she does and to perfect anything that has flaws. "Balance... Gotcha" she said simply as she let go of the jutsu and looked down at the puddle "thanks for the scroll!!" she finish and went back to training. Not noticing him walk away she went threw the cycle again, determined she put her hands together and concentrated her chakra hard she made the tiger seal. Closing her eyes a clone started to form from the puddle, finishing the clone it somewhat ressembled Kasumi but still need more work. "Darn it... " she kicked the clone and it bursted into water. "I won't give up!!!" she began the process again.